


In Flagrante

by HiddenTreasures



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Coming In Pants, F/M, Foot Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTreasures/pseuds/HiddenTreasures
Summary: Rose lends the Doctor a hand (well, a foot) when they are imprisoned for indecency after being caught in flagrante.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for dwsmutfest’s weekly prompt of ‘handcuffs (or variations thereupon).

“Ah, well, it could be worse,” Rose said lightly, wriggling her bum against the cushion she was sitting on to find the most comfortable position possible.

The Doctor clenched his jaw as he looked away from Rose and the wriggling of her hips and the jiggling of her breasts. Her hands were handcuffed to the base of the wall near her hips, forcing her chest out and giving him a pleasant eyeful of her cleavage. An eyeful that he did not need right now.

He had been snogging her against an alleyway, just beginning to shag her, when they’d been found and subsequently imprisoned for indecency. It was his own damn fault; he knew this. Rose had suggested they take their activities to the TARDISS, but he had assured her than no one would find them because all of the police officers were at the grand palace where the Queen of Laeux was debuting the new princess.

He should’ve known better.

He bit his lip as he shuffled uncomfortably on his own cushion and subtly scissored his legs together as he pulled his knees to his chest. They’d been caught in flagrante, and his erection had hardly subsided in the hour they’d been sitting there, and he was beyond aching. It didn’t help that they were in the tiniest holding cell imaginable. The room was no bigger than three feet across, and he and Rose had been chained to opposite sides, right across from each other.

“You okay?” Rose asked, noticing his tense posture.

“Fine,” he bit out as his cock rubbed against his trousers. He unthinkingly tried to lift his hand to press down on his crotch, but he was stopped by the cool metal binding his wrists. He was just as imprisoned as she was.

Rose nodded despite knowing he was lying. She couldn’t really blame him. She was still irritated at the police for interrupting them, at the Doctor for his insistence upon a quickie in an alley, and most of all at herself for agreeing to it. If she had just been more insistent, they could both be in the TARDIS right now and probably be on round two or three by now.

She pressed her thighs together as a new surge of heat throbbed teasingly through her clit.

The Doctor, meanwhile, flared his nostrils and let out a choked moan as he buried his face in his knees. She was exuding hormones and pheromones and arousal so thick, it was no wonder why his erection hadn’t deflated. If anything, he was getting harder.

His cock was squished between his thighs and belly and he bit his lip to stifle a moan as his pants rubbed just right against his cock. He unthinkingly rocked his hips back and forth to stimulate himself, anything to get rid of this aching arousal.

“Erm, Doctor?”

He gasped as he was pulled back to reality, and his cheeks burned when he realized he’d been humping himself not three feet away from Rose.

“What’s wrong?”

He groaned in mortification and glared up at the ceiling. His cock throbbed in protest at the loss of motion, but he resolutely ignored it.

Rose looked him up and down. He was sitting stiffly with his knees to his chest. His bound hands were clenched into tight fists on the floor of their prison. His face was flushed and his eyes were wild.

The penny finally dropped, and Rose whispered, “Oh.”

The Doctor barked out a humorless laugh as he said, “Yeah.”

“Erm, anything I can do to help?” she asked weakly.

The Doctor shook his head as he desperately wished, not for the first time, that his hands were free. Why couldn’t they have bound his feet?

The Doctor continued glaring at the ceiling while he tried to ignore the ache of his erection. He heard Rose shuffling around, and was about to snap at her to sit still, when he felt something small, firm, and insistent press against the seat of his pants, right where his balls were aching.

He yelped and lifted his bum off the cushion as he saw Rose’s foot slowly retreating back to her own mat.

“S-sorry,” she murmured, cheeks pink. “I just…want to help, is all.”

The Doctor stared at her with a dry mouth, his eyes glued to her bare foot and all of the possibilities is contained.

He slowly relaxed down against the cushions and tentatively let his legs slide out in front of him. He glanced down at the thick bulge at the zip of his trousers. He should be mortified; Time Lord were supposed to have much more control over their bodies, but it seemed Rose had completely shattered any control he may have once possessed. And with the way she was staring hungrily at his crotch with her teeth biting into her soft lower lip… Well the Doctor couldn’t do anything but shudder as he once again wriggled his hips for a bit of friction.

The Doctor bit the inside of his cheek as Rose licked her lips and slowly inched her foot towards him again. He trembled in arousal and anticipation as her toes oh-so gently hovered over his erection, and he impatiently thrust his hips up.

“Rose, please,” he whispered, clenching his hands into tight fists once more.

He inhaled sharply when she finally pressed the balls of her feet into his crotch. He leaned his head back against the wall as hot shivers radiated down his spine to settle low in his belly.

She caressed him delicately with her foot, gripping her toes around the hard length of him through his trousers. He bit his lip to stifle the noises he could barely contain as he rocked his hips into her foot.

“Feels so good,” he sighed, hitching in a breath when a particularly potent thrill of pleasure pooled in his gut. “Ohhh, Rose, faster. Please.”

Rose put even more pressure against his erection as she rubbed her foot up and down his length. She could feel the heat emanating through his clothes and the subtle throbbing that told her he was close.

The Doctor shuffled restlessly as he tried desperately to hump against her foot as he was worked closer and closer to completion.

He grunted as he squeezed his eyes shut, his imagination working overtime to supply him images and memories that would help him tip over. He bit his lip as he remembered the feel of Rose wrapped around him, of his hips cradled in her thighs and her arms around his shoulders as he thrust into her. Or the way her breasts would scrape across his chest when she kissed her way down his body. Or the feel of her hands on his chest as she took control and fucked him from above. Or the deliciously hot, tight, wet feel of her clenching down on every inch of him. Or the shuddering moan she would let out right before she came. Or the way her nails bit into his back as she arched beneath him. Or the way she whispered utter filth in his ear when she wanted him to lose control. Or how her mouth made the most perfect suction around his cock, literally sucking the orgasm right out of him. Or the way she nuzzled up against him when they were both sated and boneless and exhausted.

The Doctor whimpered as the ache in his cock deepened in warning. He loved this, feeling pleasure so acute, so intense, that he was sure he would suffocate from it.

“Rose,” he whimpered, thrusting sloppily into her foot as he breathed raggedly.

“Gonna come?” she asked breathlessly, increasing the speed and pressure of her foot, focusing on the tip of him where she could already feel moisture seeping through his trousers. “You’re so hard, Doctor. Been hard for ages now, haven’t you? It’s gonna feel so good when you finally come, won’t it?”

He nodded mindlessly, her words sending violent shudder down his spine. He was so close, and he was so desperate to come now, to finally relieve himself of the infinite aching.

He held his breath as the pleasure suddenly sharpened. The ache in his balls radiated deep in his spine and he whined in desperation for just a moment before the blessed relief finally hit. He grunted out her name as he felt his cock throb against her foot and spurt his release into his trousers. He moaned lowly in relief as he rubbed himself against her foot and arched back against the wall, his muscles spasming involuntarily in his pleasure.

He panted for breath as his ears rang and his vision pulsed. His muscles weakened and he slumped gratefully against the wall as softer, gentler pulses of pleasure buzzed across his skin.

“Better?” Rose asked cheekily as she lazily rubbed her foot against his inner thigh.

He hummed happily and opened his eyes to look at her. The room was still spinning slightly.

“Much,” he sighed gratefully. “Thank you. But what about you? Do you want me to—?”

He winced as he extended his foot towards her, feeling the wetness at the front of his trousers and the way his bum was starting to go numb.

“Nah, I’ll be okay,” she said, even as she rubbed her thighs together. “But you owe me.”

“Quite right,” he said, mentally making a list of how many ways he could make Rose come tonight as he impatiently wondered how much longer they would be kept here. He had Rose-orgasms to catch up on.

Fortuitously, just as the Doctor catalogued Orgasms Three and Four, the door to their cell opened, and a surly looking man entered holding a set of keys.

“The Queen’s feeling generous,” he said gruffly. “You two are free to go.”

“What, just like that?” the Doctor asked, squeaking as Rose kicked him sharply while giving him a glare he’d come to recognize as her “you’d better stop talking now” glare.

He snapped his teeth shut and pulled his knees to his chest in an attempt to hide the wet spot on his trousers as the guard unlocked their shackles.

“Right, cheerio, it’s been a pleasure,” the Doctor said, taking Rose’s hand in his and smoothly tugging her in front of him. “But we’ll be off now. You give our congratulations to the Queen. An excellent specimen of a daughter she has produced. Simply brilliant!”

The guard quirked an eyebrow at the Doctor, but shook his head and guided them out of the prison.

As soon as the doors slammed shut behind them, they burst into a fit of giggles.

“Blimey, life with you isn’t half mad,” Rose gasped through her laughter.

“You love it!” he preened.

“I really do,” she said softly, rocking up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips.

He hummed against her lips as he kissed her back, before he abruptly pulled away and said, “Best not get carried away. Don’t want a repeat performance. Or, well, I wouldn’t mind, exactly. Most pleasurable prison sentence I’ve ever served.”

He waggled his eyebrows at her, and she rolled her eyes.

“C’mon, you,” she sighed fondly, tugging his arm towards the edge of the city where they had parked the TARDIS. “I seem to remember that someone owes me an orgasm.”

“Oh, Rose Tyler,” he growled softly, tightening his fingers around hers. “You are getting more than one orgasm by the time I’m through with you.”

 


End file.
